Let Bygones Be Bygones
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Neji didn't need empty words or sweet nothing's; he just needed her presence, she realized. That was all he had been asking for the whole time, was her presence. Now Tenten could finally place what had been off about him the entire day. /NejiTen oneshot/


**A/N: Okies, I was on a roll, so I decided to go ahead and upload some more work Caraqueen and I did together. ^_^ We have such fun together, us fangirls.. xD Yet some more NejiTen action, babay! And this one will actually contain some *legasp* scenes in the Hyuga clan household. xDD Now mind you, I don't know much about how the Hyuga clan works or what the house is like or how the family gets along, but hopefully I'll pull it off ok and I shall gain approval of chu reviewers and readers! *does Lee's sparkly-smile-and-thumbs-up thing* :D**

**Okies, so this probably takes place around the Chunin Exams-part season in Naruto. Y'know, the time Neji fought Naruto and Orochimaru attacked the Leaf? Yeah, good times. xDD**

**Hmm, let's see who'll do my disclaimer..*scans Naruto characters, some of them hiding and/or running off***

**Lee: *waves hand around frantically* Pick me, pick me, my youthful authoress! 8D**

**I nominate ROCK LEE! =D**

**Lee: YOSH! Here I go, Guy-sensei! *claps and salutes, standing at attention* My youthful authoress Taylor in no youthful way owns the youthful anime and manga of Naruto, nor none of its youthful characters. All youthful copyright belongs to its youthful owners!**

**Guy: YES! SPEAK WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH, LEE!**

**Lee: I am, Guy-sensei! I am!**

**.. Well done. xDD That's the last time I nominate Rock Lee.. xP Okies, without further ado is my faaavorite couple, NEJTEN! =D**

* * *

><p>Neji had taken a short rest from vigorous training, sweat lining his brow. Tenten sighed in relief, staring at her reddened palm with disdain. "It's better if we stop. My hand is getting sore."<p>

Now usually, Neji would take this as a sign of weakness and make her train some more or just disregard her statement. But here lately, he'd been showing a softer side to her.. one she liked seeing. At first Neji glanced over with seeming indifference. "Oh?" But then he walked over to her side and gently took her hand in his, studying the welts on her palm and fingers. He seemed almost... concerned. But wasn't concerned Neji an oxymoron? "Agreed. It won't do you any good to injure it further," he nodded. "We can't have your weapon-yielding hand becoming unable."

"Um...ok," Tenten said, taken aback. "Makes sense."

Neji looked at her briefly before swiftly releasing her hand. "I would suggest wrapping it. It shows signs of blistering." He turned his back to begin picking up the scattered weapons, uncharacteristically thoughtful.

TenTen pulled some gauze from her pack and wrapped it around her hand. "Sorry to cut training short." She knew how much Neji hated that.

"It's alright." Neji finished in a matter of minutes. "We can make up for it some other time."

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," Tenten noticed, smiling teasingly.

Neji glanced up in concealed surprise, then looked down just as quickly. "..You say that like it's a rare occurrence."

"That's because it is." TenTen put away her weapons.

"Hn." Neji drank from his canteen.

"Oh, no! I jinxed it!" Tenten exclaimed in mock horror.

Neji shook his head with a grunt. "Oh, shut your mouth," he deadpanned, but goodnaturedly. He offered his container to her.

Tenten sipped out of the canteen as she accepted it, eyes twinkling. He never shared his water. Neji noticed and studied her suspiciously. "What's with that look?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Tenten's tone made it obvious it was not.

Neji crossed his arms, not in the least convinced. "There's no use trying to hide it."

"Well.." Here Tenten tried to muffle a giggle but failed. "Your hair came undone." She burst into giggles.

Neji blinked, then turned his head curtly. "So? ..I knew that." He frowned. "Why's that so amusing?"

"No reason," she responded lightly. "I've just never seen it down before." Another laugh escaped.

Neji shot a glare her way before fixing it best he could. "..And what of it?" Irritation marked his normally placid features.

"Just saying." TenTen smirked, enjoying the ability to annoy Neji.

"..Hn," he repeated. Neji realized his mistake immediately; he had made it known that her comments irked him. His face instantly became devoid of emotion.

"Don't even try to cover it up," TenTen teased, grinning.

"I'm not trying." Neji snatched back his canteen.

"Alright, if you say so." Her voice was playfully sing-song.

Neji turned and began walking off without so much as a goodbye. Tenten blinked, smirking a little. She must've really ticked him off this time. She followed him, making a big show of shivering. "Brr."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "..You're digging yourself in deep, Tenten."

Successful subject change time! "Where are you going?"

"Home." Neji's voice was short and clipped.

"Oh." Tenten fell silent briefly. "..I've never seen your house."

"Hint taken." Neji rolled his eyes. "Nothing special about it."

"Oh, I'm so sure." Tenten fell in step beside him.

Neji gave her a sideways glance. "The house itself is impressive enough, but the people who live in it aren't in the least." His bitter disdain was apparent.

"Oh. I don't have to come, then," she said sheepishly.

"Perish the thought," Neji replied, not skipping a beat. "They're always better with company around." He shouldered his pack.

TenTen eyed him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Neji was... off, today. "So.. you do want me to come."

Neji sighed heavily, prepared for a deeper explanation, then deciding it wasn't worth the effort. "Take it however you see fit."

"Alright.." Tenten felt a little inferior and sheepish at the thought of the high-esteemed Hyuga's. She straightened, self consciously smoothing out her hair and clothes. She was all sweaty and gross, but no helping that.

Neji at last reached the Hyuga estate and paused at the door out of thought for Tenten. "Ready?"

"Of course." TenTen quickly attempted to bring order to her look.

Neji opened the door and strode inside wihtout a word of greeting to anyone. All who passed in the foyer and corridors had the Hyuga trademark - pupil-less eyes. Tenten offered a feeble smile to anyone who caught her gaze as she followed Neji. Nobody seemed to acknowledge him much, she noticed.

Meanwhile Neji was making his way briskly to his room, thinking maybe, just maybe, he was in the clear. Then..

"Neji!"

Neji stiffened at the sound of his uncle's voice. He turned very slowly with hard eyes. Hiashi surveyed the duo. "Welcome back, Neji. Who's this with you?"

"..My teammate, TenTen," Neji replied hotly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tenten said, politely and a bit stiffly.

Hiashi nodded. "The pleasure is all mine." He addressed Neji. "Why don't you invite her to stay for dinner?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "Oh, I don't think that's necessary," he turned away sharply, "considering I won't be." He continued toward his room. "Come along, Tenten."

Tenten seemed a little surprised at his outright rudeness, but obediently followed, giving Hiashi a passing, apologetic glance over her shoulder. "What was that all about?" she asked once in the safety of his room.

Neji scowled. "Don't fall for his friendly facade is all I have to say about that." He began depositing his weapon packs and such.

"Oh.. I see.." Tenten said, even though she didn't. The Hyuga place all around was mind-boggling. "..I should go."

"Why would you, when we're going to the pond?" Neji shoved her a towel, his face softening - or, at least, not looking as hard.

"Pond?" TenTen brightened, accepting the towel. "Really?"

"That's what I said." Neji cocked his head in the direction of the window. "We have a private one - it's in a secluded area." He wrapped his weapon pack into the towel - never know when you might need it.

"Wow," Tenten said in awed surprise. This clan had everything! "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Neji inwardly smirked in amusement. He led TenTen quietly out into the hallway and out a back way. He could silently breathe a sigh of relief as they stepped outdoors.

"It's a perfect day to swim!" TenTen made a running leap into the pond, cheering. Indeed it was. The sun shone high in the cerulean-blue sky, the day hot and sunny. Wisps of cloud streaked the horizon.

Neji suppressed the urge to smile and removed his sandals, shirt, bandages, and headband at the base of a tree. Reluctantly he took the sash off his forehead, revealing the curse mark. He placed their towels beside his accessories before heading to the pond. Tenten did a double take at his shirtless form, admiring his built form and having second thoughts about jumping in fully clothed.

Neji followed her eyes as he waded into the water, his own glinting with perception. "Is this too much for you?" The trace of a smirk played on his lips.

TenTen turned away, blushing furiously. "Guess it would be degrading for a Hyuga to go swimming in his clothes," she laughed to lighten the awkwardness she felt at being caught in the act of checking him out.

A wave of water was sent spiraling her way, Neji smirking all the while. "And I suppose it would be immodest for you not to."

Tenten ducked and splashed him, grinning. "I can take a hint." Her brown eyes glinted suggestively, and inwardly she gasped at her boldness. She'd never outright hit on Neji before; sure, she'd teased him and such, but never wanted to act out in case she'd risk their strong friendship doing so. But Neji seemed open to it now..

Neji raised an eyebrow and tapped his temple, near his eyes. "You wouldn't have to, remember," he countered with a small chuckle, referring to his Byakugan.

Tenten flung her arms over her chest in mock horror. "Neji Hyuga!"

Neji chuckled and disappeared underwater, only to resurface right behind her. "You called?" Tenten gasped and whirled around, stumbling backwards in the water. Now that she hadn't been expecting. Neji appeared smugly satisfied at startling her and reached out a hand to steady her. "Careful now."

Tenten smiled and fell back anyway, floating on her back. Her buns came loose, her hair falling here and there. Neji took in the sight briefly, the sunshine illuminating her beauty. He then realized that he'd never seen her hair down before now, either.. He shook the thought and turned his gaze to the sky instead.

"We should do this more often," Tenten mused, relaxing in the serene simplicity of the moment. The sun was warm on her face, the air smelled like honeysuckles, and the cool water rushed in her ears. It was perfect. Neji didn't answer, but the silence was comfortable, companionable, and agreeable.

Tenten lazily opened one eye. "Are you inheriting all this?" She immediately wished she could take the words back, realizing the idiocy of it. She watched indignantly as anger flashed in Neji's now-hardened eyes.

"You've got to be joking," Neji scoffed, his voice lined with bitterness. "I'm from the mere side branch, as you recall."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, the answer is no. I only inherit what's rightfully mine - and even then, not much." Neji pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the bank but his legs still dipped in.

Tenten felt bad for bringing it up. She straightened and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She searched his face, his eyes. Something about him was still off, and she couldn't place it. Talk to me, Neji, she inwardly urged. Please!

Neji acknowledged her, she knew that much. She saw the realization there. But he shrugged and laid on his back, arms stretched behind his head and eyes closed as if deep in thought. Several agonizingly silent moments ticked by to the point where Tenten just wanted to shake it out of him. Then, came his barely audible voice: "..It's the anniversary of his death today."

Tenten's heart melted. She frowned and came out of the water to sit by Neji. "..Your father's?" Neji couldn't bring himself to speak, just gave the slightest nod, eyes still closed as the sunshine dried his shiny brown hair.

Tenten felt no need to say anything either, and simply placed her hand on his. Neji didn't need empty words or sweet nothing's; he just needed her presence, she realized. That was all he was asking for the whole time was her presence.

Neji didn't pull away, but actually welcomed her touch. His voice remained hard and level. "It's getting harder to remember his voice... year after year."

Tenten looked down at him sympathetically - with real empathy, not fake politeness he'd grown accustomed to seeing. "I'm sorry."

Neji shrugged again, at last opening his white eyes to analyze her. "Don't be. What's done is done." His gaze locked on a flock of birds in the sky. "..Father chose his own destiny."

"A good example to live by." Tenten laid down beside him, their shoulders brushing. Her voice was soft.

Neji nodded in agreement, fondly surveying her. The warmth from her hand was not lost on him. Slowly, gradually, Neji's fingers curled around Tenten's, entwining their hands. Tenten hid a smile, wise enough not to show her surprise and make Neji pull away.

Neji couldn't remember ever feeling so content. When he finally spoke, breaking the silence, his voice was softer than usual. "You're right.. we should do this more often." And Tenten knew that he meant more than just hang out - have more heart-to-heart talks, have him open up to her more.

She met his gaze with a smile. "..Yeah." They searched each other's eyes, their faces mere inches apart. Neji's eyes dropped a little of its incessant guard, telling her to make a move and act on the moment.

And that's just what she did. Tenten angled her head closer, lips brushing against his. Neji pulled closer as their lips met in a deep kiss.

..They should do this more often.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWIEESS! Nothing like grief to bring out the romance! ;3 Lolz! Anywhoozle, I tried to figure out what Neji's relationship would be like with Hiashi; I figured maybe that even after Hiashi revealed the truth about Hizashi to him, Neji would still be getting over his bitterness and trying to accept him more. ..So, yeah, he was still pretty closed off to his uncle. Deal with it. xPP**

**I hope y'all liked this! It was SO GOOD to get back in the NejiTen groove! HECK YEAH, BABY! XD Again, much thanks to Caraqueen with her help in this story. Much appreciated!**

**Leave reviews and feedback, they make my day more than chocolate does! ^_^ ..Well, almost. xDD Review anyway, mkay? x3 Thankies! Hope y'all liked this, it was mostly a pointless thing for fun, and sorry if it was boring! ^^;**


End file.
